


Longing

by aphjapan (hondakinku)



Series: X, Y, and Z [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondakinku/pseuds/aphjapan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they desired they found in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

They all longed for something.

Prosperity, riches, grandeur. They would tell each other that victory was the only way to gain these things that they desired. The more they thought about it through the passing of time, no, they realized, they did not desire these intangible, selfish wants.

It was always a person. Gilbert, Arthur, Lovino, Francis, even Yao - the people they desired could even bring them their intangible desires, like the newer ones they wanted, love and happiness. 

They would never achieve it.

They knew they were destined for failure, even if things seemed to go right.

It just wasn't meant to be.

So they stuck together, even after their fallout, even when they rekindled alliances. Their bond was the strongest - it kept them all from falling to pieces. Their mental states were fragile from then on, and they were the only ones who understood.

Yes, they understood each other better than anyone could even try to. They never shared their full back stories, they didn't have to stay up late sharing dirty little secrets, they never even read their respective history books - they simply understood from experience. And they had the most experience with each other.

Yes, with Ludwig's leadership, Feliciano's compassion, and Kiku's wisdom, the three completed each other far better than any human - or nation - relationship could even claim to have.

**Author's Note:**

> wow I finally updated the


End file.
